Fifty Years: All of Time and Space
by Willow99
Summary: A run-through of all the doctors we've ever seen and our hopes for the future as inspired by the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who. This is in commemoration of the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who!


Fifty Years: All of Time and Space

The First Doctor: An Old Man Young

When the first Doctor stole a T.A.R.D.I.S. and ran away, he had no idea he would be away for so long. He had brought his granddaughter Susan with him, a living piece of Gallifrey itself, but still he missed it; that notion of home. His wife was gone; his children had dispersed as children are wont to do and he had been alone. He was a lonely old man with all of time for company. And besides Susan, he had no family, no one to care for. So he built a family for himself. A family made up of Barbara, Ian, Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Sara, Dodo, Polly, and Ben all in succession. And then he died.

The Second Doctor: Mercury the Wanderer

When the second Doctor came into being, his companions doubted his identity. Such a thing had never happened before, a dead man dead no longer. Still, they did realize the spirit behind the mortal mask, and then rode off into the sunset together, Ben and Polly. Of course, he had companions too, a family he built for himself once more as the ones he created previously were now gone. He was more wary now, aware of how fragile humans are, and so he kept them at a distance. The chess playing father at the far head of the table. The three of them, Jamie, Victoria, and Zoe. He saw his people once more. He was banished. And then he died

The Third Doctor: Action Hero Scientist

When the third Doctor found himself exiled to earth he was not particularly happy. Earthlings were all well and good when you had the chance to be a billion light years away from them whenever you wished, but working among them? Yet the Doctor found he didn't so much mind. He found companionship in Liz and Jo from U.N.I.T. and even found himself showing grudging respect for their leader Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Much of his time was spent fighting with Venusian Aikido, driving Bessie, and being a scientist. He had Sarah Jane, and how wonderful she was. And then he died

The Fourth Doctor: The Unpredictable Clothed in Wool

When the fourth Doctor came around, he was free once more to explore the Universe. He began to build himself a family of friends, of companions. He started with journalist Sarah Jane Smith and then Harry Sullivan. Among his motley crew, though not necessarily during the same time, though the relativity of such things does make it difficult to tell, was K-9, Leela, Romana, Adric, Nyssa, and eventually Tegan. He journeyed from planet to planet, people to people, and for a time was never lonely. Then the Master comes and he falls. And then he died.

The Fifth Doctor: Pacifist and Knowing Oneself

When the fifth Doctor finally recovered, he was a much changed man. He still had Tegan, Nyssa, and Adric, but this did not last long. Adric died, Tegan was returned to the airport, and Nyssa left to cure Lazar's Disease. Luckily for the Doctor, he was not companionless. He brought aboard a man who wanted to kill him, Vislor, and got Tegan back. Later he gained the companion Peri Brown who brought him much joy and ultimately killed him. He saved many people and practiced nonviolence and eventually sacrificed himself so that Peri could live. And then he died.

The Sixth Doctor: The Egotistical Manic Cherub

When the sixth Doctor awoke it was after nearly strangling Peri to death. After she did not die, but did, but didn't, he went on to collect more humans with which to play. Among them were Mel, Grant, Evelyn, and Charley. He suffered and enjoyed the company of each of them, and was bright enough to warrant his ego. He fixed the Chameleon Circuit, fought to do what he deemed right, and loved cats. He was unlikable and loved and never alone. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was attacked by the Rani and the Doctor was badly injured. And then he died.

The Seventh Doctor: The Comic Manipulator

When the seventh Doctor came to, he remembered nothing. And then he remembered 953 years and everything. He started off with Mel who left him for another man, a glitzing mercenary. Then he found Ace, time-stranded and as lonely as he was. They grew close, she became his protégé and he became far more plotting. She left him, thought it is not known when or how. In the middle of a shoot-out, having appeared there by means of the Master, the Doctor was shot. It was not this that killed him, however. He was taken to a hospital and his second heartbeat was mistaken for fibrillation. That which would have saved a human had the opposite effect for him. And then he died.

The Eighth Doctor: A Man at War Who Lost His Heart

When the eighth Doctor woke up with a new face few were around to see it. He is arguably sad and lost and alone. For all his time he had only one companion, Grace Holloway, and she refused to travel with him. Still, for as short an amount of time as she was with him, she understood, describing him as "tired of life but afraid of dying." Less is known of him than other Doctors but these two facts are true. He lived. And then he died.

The Ninth Doctor: A Soldier Without a War

When the ninth Doctor came into being, none saw enough to tell tale. Instead, his story began with a girl. Her name was Rose Tyler. His ears were too big and his eyes were old and sad and loved her. He had four companions, Rose, Adam, Jack, and Mickey, and two of them certainly involved the breaking of hearts. He showed Rose as much of space and time as he could until the Daleks made his time run out. He was from the North and he didn't dance except for when he did and he was fantastic. And then he died.

The Tenth Doctor: The Witty Vengeance Born From Love

When the tenth Doctor woke up in his pajamas it was after a nice mug of tea. He then proceeded to fight an alien with a sword. His companions often fell in love with him, though he with only one of them, and one of them certainly wasn't bovvered. They were Rose, Martha, Donna, Mickey, Astrid, Sarah Jane, and Wilf. He was so loved and so lost and beamed like a little boy on Christmas. And no matter how happy he was and how many people he had around him he always ended up alone, forgotten, left. Still he didn't want to go. And then he died.

The Eleventh Doctor: A Youthful Face Misplaced, So Tired

When the eleventh Doctor came into being he didn't even have a chance to see his own face. His T.A.R.D.I.S. was on fire and he was off to meet a girl who would wait. He was incredibly young to be indescribably old and he had a family once again. A wife named River, companions Amy, Rory, Clara, Craig, and Canton. They watched him die and died themselves, some more than others. And this story isn't quite finished yet.

The Twelfth Doctor: We Don't Yet Know

When the twelfth Doctor opens his eyes for the first time no one knows what he'll see, what he'll say, what he'll be. Of all the things in the universe that we don't wish him to be is lonely. And he won't be. Through time, space, and regeneration, for fifty years in our linear progression we have kept this ancient man from being alone. We will continue to do so. We have been there for years and lifetimes and we will not stop. We are all his companions as he has kept us company so many times before. He will not face the Universe alone.

Author's Note

Hi, Willow here! Hope you enjoyed my fiftieth celebration inspired ramblings. This is my testament to the sheer magnitude and amazingness that is Doctor Who. Reviews are always appreciated. Fantastic.


End file.
